


Lucifers Estate

by thatonekid



Series: Random Fics/Random plot bunnies [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Drunk Sex, F/M, Horrible smut writing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I think this has a plot, Lawyer Peter, Light BDSM, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Smut, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: Now that I got a tasteI think that I'd suffocateWhat happens when you need to cool off some steam from a stressful work week, and your favorite bar has a woman who could make you eat your own words? Enter the most goregous woman that Peter has ever met, and this is how the night ended.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Ennis, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Random Fics/Random plot bunnies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944616
Kudos: 13





	Lucifers Estate

**Author's Note:**

> **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, THIS CAN BE TAKEN AS RAPE, BUT IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE. IF ITS A TRIGGER PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND FINAL WARNING!!!!!**
> 
> **ALSO! THIS IS MORE OF A NON CONESNUAL THING, SINCE THEY ARE BOTH DRUNK. HOWEVER! IT IS NOT INTENDED TO SOUND ANYTHING ELSE. HENCE THE WARNING OF RAPE/NON-CON**
> 
> This is loosely based off Ashes by Stellar. You'll see a lot lyrics sprinkled throught out the story. Bonus points if you find them!
> 
> Hint, the title is Lucifers Estate, a line in the lyrics. 
> 
> I don't know, I'm writing this in the middle of the night. What more can you expect. 
> 
> And I know what you are thinking, Dana, you have so many unfished WIPs and a new story to focus on. Why are you doing this? Well you see Youtube has a loop option that works as a repeat, and here we are. I'm literally letting it flow out of my brain. Ha. 
> 
> Enjoy this mess.

There was one thing on Peter's mind that night. It was to finally relax after the big case he had fought for his clients innocence. A simple wrong place at the wrong time type of situation. After he won the case and the clients mother hugged him and thanked him profusely, he got in his Mercedes Benz and drove to the estates on the edge of town where the "rich" neighborhood was. You had to have a code just to get into the gate. It was a great community if Peter did think so himself. 

He threw his briefcase down on the holographic granite island top and removed his tie. He was home, he could lose the suit and prepare for his nights adventure. 

Letting his dog Mellow out, and gave scratches to his leopard cat Hollow, he moved to his bedroom. He stripped from his suit and looked at the clock that sat on his dresser. It was only 5:40pm, he had plenty of time to take a nap and then get ready for his night out. He knew the best place to let go the steam he had built up the past few weeks. 

Hades' was the best club in town, aside of Jungle. Hades' had the wolfsbane laced alcohol that he needed. And boy did he need that tonight. 

He planned to get crazy tonight. 

\----- 

Rolling over, Peter got out of bed and made his way into his en suite where he padded into the shower after the water was just a touch below hell temperature. He washed himself and his hair. It was good with the jets blasting his body and relieving the knots that he felt. 

Sighing, he got out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Yes he lived alone so technically he didn't need the towel, but old habits die-hard. 

Reaching for his toothbrush, he got it wet, put a good size of toothpaste on it, and then wet it again. He began to brush his teeth and he riffle around the draws to find tonight's items he'd need. He wasn't a pretty boy for nothing. Oh no. One Peter Jeffrey Hale was the king of pretty boys. conceited you think, but that is who he is. 

Once he finished brushing his teeth, he styled his hair just right and then moved to deodorant. As sooon as he completed that, he went back into his room and to his closet and put on the tighest pair of black jeans he owned. It showed off his ass and he knew that women oggled mens asses as much as men did to women. Next he grabbed a royal blue henely and put it on. He looked at hisself in the long mirror on his wall and smirked. He had the right amount of chest hair poking out and he looked hot. 

Seeing the time was 10:45, he put his socks and shoes on, grabbed his phone, and then let Mellow out one last time before he left for the night. The only thing on his mind was to find his latest conquest. 

\-----

He pulled up to Hades's and tossed his keys to the valet. He was on a mission and he wasn't going to let parking his car get in the way. Oh no, he had one track on his mind. 

Once in, Peter let his eyes bleed to scan where he was going to pick up his next lay. Once he had a good feel, he let his eyes go back to normal and moved to the bar. 

Ah good, Ennis was the bartender tonight, he knew exactly what Peter liked. Good. 

Getting on the stool, he looked around him. He saw a few blonde girls sitting in too tight and too short of dresses at the other end and tipped his head to them. He wouldn't be going home with either of them, definitely not his type but he could give them a dance or two.

  
"Peter! You came. Means you won your case, otherwise you'd be at Jungle." Ennis greeted as he reached for the shot glass under the counter. 

Another thing, Ennis knew him too well. If Peter lost, which was rare, he'd go to Jungle and let some twink have their fantasy win the night. Or if he had a case that went a little too quick he went there. When he won the cases or they went just the right amount of time, he went to Hades' and brought a girl home with him. 

It could also be that Ennis is his best friend so it just made sense. He also had a weakness to support small business. Not that Hades' would hurt if he didn't, he just didn't like supporting big chains like Jungle was. 

Sue him, he dares you. You won't win, trust him. 

"Yeah I did, so I figured I should celebrate." Peter replied and graciously accepted the second shot. 

Peter could feel the liquor already going to his system. He wasn't a light weight, but Ennis is a fellow wolf, and knew just the right amount that his shifter customers needed to get a buzz or to meet drunkenness. 

"Blue moon, Hot shot, Cockspit, or Evie for tonight's drink of poison?" Ennis asked as he looked at Peter before he helped the new comer next to him. 

"I'll take Hot Shot with a splash of schnapps." Peter replied. 

Ennis nodded and left to get the drink made. 

subtlety Peter looked at the woman who sat next time to check her out. Nodding his head in approvenment, he watched the woman order a flat Evie, three Blue Moon and 6 Hot Shots.

He knew they weren't for her since they are the highest wolfsbane laced alcohol. She smelt completely human under the smells of other were creatures.

She was wearing a fuchsia colored dressed that showed off an ample amount of cleave and went mid-thigh on her. Her maroon colored hair were in tight curls with half of it pinned to the middle of her head. He noticed that said hair went to the top of her butt when she stood up. She had mascara and lipstick with lip gloss on but no other makeup. And on her feet where in white and blue vans.

Chuckling to himself, he watched her reach for the tray that Ennis had handed her so she could make it back to wherever she was sitting with the she was with.

"She'll be back. She needs her own drink. She doesn't tend to hang out with her friends when she's here. She'll either hang out here with me at the bar or let loose. And since she's wearing sneakers, that's means she's going to dance." Ennis said as he made it back over to people with a shot of patron.

"How do you know that?" Peter asked curiously.

"She's here every weekend. She's best friends with the Mayors kid. She usually wears sneakers if she plans on to dance, if not she goes for the heels she hates."

Nodding to himself like that made perfect sense, Peter watched her go to the one VIP section of the club and put the tray down. She threw her head back in a laugh and then made her way back to the bar. 

Once she was there, Peter acted like he was invested in his own drink, a gin and tonic, and listened to her talk to Ennis. 

"I had to drag the losers out tonight. Something about how we never get together anymore. Like its my fault. I don't want to be the 5th wheel again. Plus Jacksons girlfriend hates me, something about he talks to me way too much. Whatever."

Ennis smirked. 

"Well its a good thing you're here tonight. What can I get you to start?" Ennis asked the girl.

"I want a shot of _Quick Fuck_ and _Cocksucking Cowboy _hell make that four, I also want a shot of _Soul Taker_ and the last one be _151 Ways to Die_ " She responded. 

"Oh you looking to get sloshed, alright. And for the drink after that?" Ennis said.

"Its been a week Ennis, you wouldn't believe it. Hmm how about _Wet Pussy_ a tall one this time." She laughed. 

"Oh Stiles! This is Peter. Peter this is Stiles. She can handle her liquor but if she does more than two shots, shes trashed." Ennis introduced the pair. 

"Hey," Peter said. 

"Hiya." Stiles replied. 

Once Stiles slammed the shots down, and took a drink of her drink, Peter saw Ennis take the glass and put it on the shelf behind him. Peter raised an eyebrow to that, but then remembered that Ennis said she was here all the time, which meant he would make sure nothing happened to her drink until she was ready for it. 

\---

Peter got off the bar stool and went after the gorgeous girl that he saw dancing freely. At one point he saw someone go up behind her, and for whatever reason, that pissed him off more than he wanted it to. He never reacted like that to anyone else so that was just a shock to him. But needless to say he wanted to be the one she danced with the rest of the night. 

Grabbing her by the waist, he could smell the alcohol off her more than her own scent. Causing his wolf to whine. 

**I love the way you turn me on**

Stiles was a mesmerizing human being. The way she moved her body against his. The way she fit up against him, like no one has ever. 

_"This wasn't love, Peter. Get your head straight"_ Peter scolded himself. 

She was turning him on more than he would care to admit. Especially in a bar dedicated to were creatures who could smell him. 

But with it being so crowded, Peter was hoping that all the mixtures was there to drown out his arousal. 

Honestly, he didn't think he would last any longer with her grinding up against him. 

Smirking he got an idea. 

"Let's get out of here." He said in her ear, noting the way her body moved and then he took the edge of her ear into his mouth and gave a little pull. Loving the bated breath and the moan that realised from that leathal mouth. 

Nodding her head, the pair went up to the bar. Peter watched her slam her drink and yell to Ennis the name Jackson. Peter didn't ask. Ennis seemed to know what she was talking about. 

Closing his tab, and paying. Peter grabbed a hold of Stiles' hand and dragged her out of the bar. 

Before they got too far, Stiles stopped and threw her keys at Ennis. Peter assumed someone else would be taking her car home. 

Good. 

\---

**She drove me crazy, drove me crazy yeah.**

Getting out of the car, the pair stumbled their way to the door in the garage. Peter hit the one for the door to come down, and then let himself into his house. This was going to be the best night he ever had. 

By passing the laundry room and the living room, the duo made it to his bedroom in record time. Peter really couldn't wait until he could taste her. 

Throwing her on the bed after he pulled her dress off, Peter got on top of her in just his jeans. 

He leaned down and attacked her mouth with his. It was messy, but just enough that Peter grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth and tugged a little. Watching her move her body just a slightest bit. 

Smirking, Peter made his way down to her breast. He loved that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the dress. He bit the side of her boob and then flicked her right nipple with his fingers getting the sound he was wanting. Loving the reaction she gave off, he played a bit more before making the rest of his way down to her pussy, the one part he wanted the most. 

Peter opened her legs, and moved her left thigh, he started by her knee and started to lick and suck her inner thigh as he got to the top. He definitely wanted to build the anticipation. Noticing how she started to breather harder. Once he was at the top, he licked little circles, right at the tender spot right at the top. He could feel the shivers she would have as his breath ghosted over her skin. Moving to the Stiles' pussy, he turned his head and ran the tip of his tongue along the crack; up and down pushing his tongue in deeper. 

He felt her hand got to his head as she arched her back more. 

Peter took his hands and put them behind her knees and pushed her legs up against her chest. His lips locked around her clit and started to gently suck as he flicked it with his tongue. As he kept sucking and licking, he took a finger at first, and pushed into her, working them in and out. 

"Mmm fuck Peter!" She cried. 

He then inserted another finger and repeated the actions. He felt her quiver and once he hit the right spot, he saw her arch herself off the bed completely as she began to orgasm into his mouth. 

**Now that I got a taste, I think that I'd** **suffocate.**

Peter had dropped her legs, flipped her over so she was on her stomach. Getting her ready for the next part. 

Pushing his jeans and his boxers off, he grabbed the pillow on the side of his bed, and stuck it underneath her. Once she rose to her butt higher than her head, Peter began to warm up his hands. 

Landing about 4 rough smacks on her left ass cheek, he noticed how she was moaning. What a slut. 

He gave her right ass cheek the same treatment, and then moved the pillow all the way. Once her legs were back on the bed, he put his hand on the middle of her back and then pushed into the wet pussy below him. Taking the hand that was on her back, he moved it to her head and started push her head rougher into the bed. 

Loving the noises he was getting, he flipped her back over to her back, and slammed right back into the cunt. Moving her right leg up against her head, he took his left hand and started to pinch and pull on her breasts. Listening to the sounds that came from the body below her, and watching her body, he went faster with his cock in her.

_"What a nice tight little cunt she has."_ Peter thought.

He went back to abusing her tits, and leaned forward to bite her, hard enough to leave marks, but not so much to draw blood. 

Feeling her cunt spasm and more fluids covered his dick, he groaned. He moved both of her legs up to her head so he could watch her and he nudged his cock into her asshole. 

"Give it to me, Sir." Stiles panted out. 

Instead of going slow and nice as he thought, he slammed his dick into her asshole, making her scream out and moan. 

Little whore she is. 

Giving a few more thrusts, Peter cummed deep into Stiles ass. He took his right hand and ran it up and down the side of her head. 

Once he stopped, he took himself out, and moved to get a wash cloth and cleaned his dick off. 

He went back on the bed, and grabbed Stiles to move her into a spoon position. Once there, he bite her on the side of her neck to hear one last moan before they promptely fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Peaks out of the blanket, anyone make it to the end?
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this! If you think I should add a tag, I will absolutely do that! 
> 
> Now I go to bed.
> 
> PS: Sorry for all the grammar and spelling. I have no beta, and I used a free site. Honestly there was a defintely spelt wrong and I'm pretty sure I accidentely changed it to defantly or something like that, sorry!
> 
> PSS: The drinks listed are a real thing, if you want to know what are in them, I'll get the info and give them to you!


End file.
